Petites histoires pour public averti
by TheWhiteFerret
Summary: OS Lemon pour m'amuser. Ce sont mes premières publications.


Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Harry/Hermione *Pensée

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Ron les avait quittés. Hermione écoutait la radio et Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Après un moment, il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser. Au début, ils dansaient de manière un peu ridicule, comme deux enfants. Puis, il l'attira vers lui pour un slow.

POV Harry

*Ses cheveux sentent la violette...et ses lèvres dans mon cou...sont douces...C'est vrai qu'elle a une jolie peau...Mmm...Sa poitrine est plutôt agréable...Mmmh? Est-ce qu'elle m'embrasse le cou? Je pourrai pas résister si elle fait ça...mmmh...

POV Hermione

*Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'Harry était musclé...le Quidditch sûrement...J'aime son parfum...Son cou a un petit goût salé...Mmmh...Juste une petite mordée...Oh! J'adore qu'on m'agrippe les hanches...Je pourrai pas résister si il me presse contre lui comme ça...mmmh...

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent en un instant. Alors que la musique passait de romantique à langoureuse, leurs langues se caressèrent avec fougue. Une main enfoncée dans les cheveux d'Hermione et l'autre glissant de ses hanches à ses fesses, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir en sentant son érection pressée contre le bas ventre de la jeune fille. Hermione saisit les épaules d'Harry pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, si c'était possible. Ils durent se séparer à regret pour prendre leur souffle. Il chercha des yeux la surface plane la plus proche. La couchette ferait l'affaire. D'un coup de baguette, il l'a transforma en un lit de grande taille au matelas en plumes et aux draps de satin rouge. Un deuxième coup de baguette et l'éclairage se tamisa. Un troisième coup et un sort de contraception illumina brièvement le ventre d'Hermione.

-J'adore la magie...

Jetant sa baguette et reprenant ses lèvres, Harry cloua Hermione sur le lit et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise qu'elle portait. À chaque bouton défait, sa bouche glissait de plus en plus bas, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle gémit, passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et lui enleva ses lunettes. Il lui enleva son jeans, caressant ses jambes au galbe parfait. Il retourna à ses lèvres en pressant ses seins. Il joua avec ses mamelons avec le pouce et l'index, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, avant d'y glisser sa langue, par dessus son soutien-gorge. D'une main, il le dégrafa et put enfin prendre le mamelon complètement dans sa bouche. Il agaça le bout de chair de langue et tout en la pressant contre lui, fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Elle était nue dans ses bras et semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était le souffle et la bouche d'Harry sur sa poitrine, son bras qu'il l'entourait, la chaleur qui l'envahissait et la main d'Harry qui se dirigeait vers cette source de chaleur et d'humidité. Personne ne l'avait touchée comme ça. Elle s'était parfois caressée, mais elle ne s'était jamais excitée au point de faire couler sa cyprine. Les doigts d'Harry atteignirent enfin leur but. Il lui passa doucement un doigt sur les grandes lèvres. Un doigt indolent, pour la faire languir. Son doigt décrivait des cercles concentriques et se rapprochait tranquillement de son clitoris et de l'entrée de son sexe. Il promena son doigt le long de sa fente en un mouvement de va-et-vient avant de le faire glisser à l'intérieur. Doucement, il le retira et le fit entrer de nouveau. Trop doucement, c'était une pure torture.

*Mais, j'en veux plus, moi! Allez, Harry!

Comme s'il avait compris son cri muet, il se glissa entre ses cuisses et son souffle caressa l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Tout en continuant sa torture digitale, il appuya sa langue sur son clitoris et le fit rouler. Il cajola ainsi son bouton de plaisir pendant de longues minutes tandis qu'Hermione haletait, se cambrait, gémissait, se tortillait et criait de plaisir sous les caresses du jeune homme. Dans un râle, elle atteint l'orgasme et resta immobile quelques instants tandis qu'Harry remontait vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur avant de lui arracher sa chemise et de le soumettre lui aussi à la torture des baisers. Torse nu, il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations que lui procurait la brunette. Il sentit des liens lui attacher les poignets et le maintenir en place. Il ouvra brusquement les yeux. Hermione le regardait, complètement nu, la baguette à la main.

-Maintenant, c'est mon tour.

Avec un sourire mutin, elle s'approcha d'Harry et le déshabilla. Son sexe se dressait fièrement et semblait même douloureux. Elle fit une moue adorable et il déglutit, imaginant le « supplice » à venir.

-Pauvre chéri, on va arranger ça.

Elle dépose un petit bisou le gland avant de glisser sa langue autour. Sa langue décrit des arabesques, tandis que sa main se referme sur la verge d'Harry. Elle la fit bouger de haut en bas tout en aspirant sensuellement sa virilité. Serrant les poings et les dents, la respiration du jeune homme se fit sifflante et gémissante.

*Si j'avais su qu'elle était aussi douée, je me serais essayé beaucoup plus tôt. Bordel!

De son côté, Hermione était assez occupée. Une main caressant les testicules, tout doucement. L'autre main effectuant de fermes va-et-vient le long de son sexe, variant la pression pour le rapprocher de l'orgasme et l'éloigner lorsqu'il en était trop proche. La bouche aspirant la verge, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à toucher la gorge. La langue câlinant cette même verge, pour un maximum de sensations. Elle se plaça au-dessus de lui, ses deux jambes de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry. Elle le voulait suppliant... De le voir trembler et gémir sous ses caresses l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle était ruisselante. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit cette petite chatte toute mouillée en même temps qu'Hermione enfonçait sa queue au plus profond de sa bouche. Avec l'odeur de cyprine, ce fut trop. Il se déversa dans sa gorge à grands jets et elle avala le tout docilement. Une fois, son rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale, il grogna :

-Détache-moi.

-Mmmh? Pourquoi?

-Pour que je te saute dessus...et que je te baise dans tous les sens possibles.

D'un coup de baguette, les liens se dénouèrent et il se rua sur elle.

Il l'embrassa avec férocité et lui pétrit durement les seins. Son érection ne tarda pas à revenir et il pénétra la jeune fille étendue sous lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en sentant la chaleur humide se resserrer sur sa verge. Dieu, qu'elle était serrée! Elle soupira de se sentir enfin complète et agita les hanches pour signifier à son amant qu'elle voulait le sentir bouger en elle. Il commença par de lents mouvements pour la faire languir, s'attardant au fond, puis près de l'entrée. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort et finit par enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry pour qu'il cesse ce petit jeu et qu'il accélère le rythme. Il s'amusa de la voir si impatiente et lui donna un bon coup de bassin. Saisissant l'opportunité, d'un mouvement digne d'une gymnaste, elle le renversa pour pouvoir le chevaucher. Harry saisit la taille d'Hermione pour l'empaler fortement sur sa queue. Elle cria et lui agrippa les épaules pour mieux onduler des hanches, amplifiant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Leurs deux corps bougeaient en unisson, de plus en plus passionnément. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, dans un concert de râles et de cris. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit alternant câlins tendres, caresses enivrantes et sexe infernal.

La chasse aux Horcruxes se fit soudain beaucoup plus intéressante...


End file.
